


Trying to Make You Stay, So We Can Make Out

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 4 +1 things, Fluff, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Magnus tried to make Alec stay (to make out) and one time Alec did it to him, a love story in five parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEo3m8eHl3k&list=RDhNN91mI_9yM&index=2
> 
> whose video is really cute, and I am obsessed with right now

_I got shit to do I know you do too But I won't let go of you 'Til you push me away The second you leave I miss you I could see you tomorrow But I don't wanna wait So kiss me in the doorway Always on your way out I'm tryna make you stay So we can make out-_ Make Out, by Julie Nunes

1.

“Then, of course, he tries to castrate me for sleeping with first his daughter and also his son, and I told him, darling I’ll burn myself at the stake if I had to see that ugly bald head again anyway.” Magnus thoughtfully tapped his chin, “ _that_ did not go over well.”

 

Alec was laughing, he covered it with his right hand but he couldn’t help but be smiling up at the older warlock, “did you?”

 

“Did I what?” He swirls the wine in his drink.

 

“Get burned.”  
  
“Oh no,” he airily waves his hand in the air, “but let me tell you about this wonderful time in Madrid, if I could capture the crowd's faces at the exact time the birds burst out I would be the most popular warlock at the antique exchanges.”  
  
Alec shakes his head but pats Magnus on the leg, “you’ll have to save it for next time. I have a meeting with my parents in the morning, I should head out.” He puts his glass of wine down and moves to find front door in Magnus’s loft.

 

Magnus latches onto his elbow, “you can’t.” His eyes flick over to him, “I don’t think I’ve got enough of that smile of yours.”  
  
Alec snorts, “come on.” He waves him off and shrugs a jacket back on.

 

“It’s so rare! It must indulge me.”  
  
“Ha, no, I have work in the morning, not to mention a lecture from my mom if I’m late.” He shakes his head and flashes Magnus an apologetic smile, “I’ll see you again.”  
  
Magnus frowns, “you always say that, and then I don’t see you again until the next fae enchantment or Clary Fray falls into a pit or what not.”  
  
Alec is laughing and biting his lip, “don’t give her any ideas. She gets into more trouble than one small person has the right to.”  
  
Magnus gives him a playful tug, “everyone is small compared to you darling.”  
  
He raises his eyebrows, “I’m aware.”  
  
Magnus gives him a half-lidded smile, “it’s one of your many charms.”

Alec shakes his head, “charming. Me. Well, you are one for firsts Magnus. But I really do have to go.” He leans down, fiddling with his hands, his face flushing, and haltingly bending down to press a kiss to the side of Magnus's cheek.

He would be lying if you didn’t lose the gall for a full blown kiss, however it seemed to do the trick anyway, as even the great warlock Magnus blushed from the soft touch.

He sits there momentarily, still and red in the face, before Alec reaches the entrance way to that room, and then he jumps up again.

“You have to at least let me walk you out,” he says smoothly. Alec shrugs and gestures for him to go with him to the door, Magnus trails him. “There must be something I can say to make you stay.”  
  
Alec glances at him, “I don’t think my parents will take ‘I have a boyfriend’ as a good excuse tomorrow...They're not over the wedding.”  
  
“But you can’t just walk home, it’s,” he looks to the window, “cold outside.”  
  
Alec’s face spreads into a smile, he reaches the door and opens it half way, “you’re going to have to try a little harder if you’re going to overcome my,” he gestures around.  
  
“Punctuality?” Magnus offers with a hint of sassing him.

“Sure.” He pulls at his sleeves.

“Maybe I can I be a little more persuasive.” Magnus grabs his collar and drags him into a proper kiss.

It briefly takes Alec’s breath away, his muscles tense and his lips tingle like they have frostbite and heat stroke all at once.

He tilts his head to the side and lets Magnus deepen the kiss, he pushes him up against the wall, Alec's back arches into the wood and he lets Magnus run his fingers down his sides. He feels a spark of magic run up his spine and gives a short gasp, Magnus draws him in further.

He closes his eyes and melts into the touch, it’s rough and delicate, the pads of his fingers run over Magnus's neck as he bends the tips of his digits over his clavicle. His skin is smooth and heated, with a little thumb of a heartbeat in his throat.

Magnus moves their lips across each other hungrily and nips at his bottom lip, Alec can feel his body growing hot as he becomes aware of every single one of his limbs.

He rests his other hand on the small of Magnus's back and draws them closer together. Their chests brush and Magnus pulls away briefly to lap and bite at Alec’s adam apple, his breath hitches and he lets out a breathy little noise.

Magnus chuckles at him and his fingers slip down dig onto his ass, Alec shivers, he’d never quite been wanted in the way he was at the moment. It was intoxicating.

“Okay?”

He gives a dry laugh, “Okay.”

They melt back together in a tangle of lips and tongue, and he lets him reenter his mouth. Magnus uses his hands to dig into his ass and press their bodies together.  
Alec briefly wonders if he can feel him getting hard in his dress pants, he glances down at Magnus, whose eyes are half-lidded and full of humor. He knew.

In fact, he seems to open Alec’s hips a little wider, like he expected him to wrap one leg around him, and the presses his pelvis into the dip in his legs.

Alec kisses back and tries to draw Magnus into him, Magnus nips at his jawline and then his the bend in his neck. His hand is rough against his chest and unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Alec bites his lip until it feels like it might crack open, he reaches for Magnus's face. He lifts his chin softly and their eyes meet like steady snowfall, flakes drifting to the ground and building up in a fine powder between them.

He gives him a chaste kiss, first on the side of his lips and then the center. No one would call Alec was ‘soft and fuzzy.’ But perhaps sweet. Honeyed and slow it warms the hallow of his chest cavity.

When he pulls away, Magnus’s eyes look distant and his active mouth is slack for once.

“I have to go.” Alec whispers and Magnus's fingers trail over his long arms as he untangles them. Alec buttons up his shirt as he goes, Magnus calls a dazed goodbye and Alec can only barely look back, he might change his mind if he did.

He shivers in the chilly New York air and tries to think about baseball and maybe getting shot in the face, anything to suppress the need in his pants.

He blinks at the ceiling for hours that night when he gets home, something pumping in his veins like lighter fluid.

And he still gets the lecture on being on time the next morning.


	2. Laundry

He was holding a laundry basket to his hip when Magnus showed up, this time in a dark green overcoat, lavender eye shadow and crocodile shoes. Alec was in sweatpants and a moth eaten shirt that might have been his sisters.

“Alexander!” He calls as he enters the room in a burst of energy and open arms.

Alec blinks at him, “Magnus,” he frowns ever so slightly, “what are you doing here?”

“To see my boyfriend of course.” He expresses breezily making Alec almost stumble over his own feet at the word boyfriend. “You wouldn’t believe what I had to do to get into here.”

Alec cocks his head as he bites the inside of his cheek, “nothing illegal I hope.”

Magnus chuckles, “nothing illegal for you yet. Just a few promises I'll have to follow through on.”

 

Alec tries to shake the ‘yet’ part out of his head, “well, unfortunately, I am doing laundry. All of my clothes are dirty.” He frowns at himself.

 

Magnus rises an eyebrow, “That's a shame. But I can endure dirty.” He pushes on his chest, forcing to back up towards the bed a little more.

Alec snorts, “I think you will mind. It has been a month. This is my sisters shirt.” He nods towards the stain on the grey shirt he was wearing, a little bit of embarrassment tinting his words--but he was the one that interrupted him.

"I like your sisters taste....It's," Magnus examines the material pressed against his frame, "tight."

"It's also covered in egg yoke I spilled on it." Alec says in a monotone.

“Shame Alexander, wearing egg yoke.” He chastises him and pushes his knees back onto the bed. "Maybe you should take it off?"

“I'm trying be a responsible young adult,” Alec mutters, not quiet watching what he’s saying and mostly just concentrating on the hands plastered across his pectorals.

“Oh,” Magnus tuts, “always so serious, aren't you always the responsible one?” He eases him back onto the bed and kisses his face lightly.

“Wait,” Alec says weakly, the laundry still clutched to him that he didn't want to fall over, “the load.” Magnus smirks at his phrasing and Alec’s fingers tingle. "The laundry load."

“I've been alive long enough,” Magnus whispers in his ear and Alec shivers, “being an adult is certainly not a good luck on anyone.” Alec has to chastise himself to not get turned on by Magnus’s voice, silk and husk over a river of different inflection.

He frowns, "My future--"

"Will be meetings and leadership, and being more upstanding then half the men your age. Stay." Alec blushes under the praise and let's Magnus's hands draw him in. "I know."

"I'm not." He kisses him anyway and Alec gives in, “We should get the door,” Alec points limply to the open entrance way with as Magnus bit the edge of his ear, he shudders under it. Magnus flicks his wrist and the door closes on its own.

“So you will? Stay that is.” He asks and Alec pets the side the of his face. He tosses the laundry to the side and it spreads out next to them in a forgotten heap.

Magnus chuckles lowly and then takes his lips in his again.

Alec melted into it, sometimes it was hard to get intimate with the other man because he was so experienced and Alec was just… a horny teenager with the experience of a right hand and some magazines he shouldn't have bought offering 'enlargement at half the cost!' Yeah. Right.

Magnus starts nipping at his jawline and ear, and Alec suppresses a groan, his hands across his abdomen and caresses his left hip, "I like you like this." He kisses his collarbone and everything feels humid and tastes like the color red.

Alec huffs, and arches into Magnus's touch. "Don't get used to it."

“I know," he grins wryly, "you'll have to that laundry one day." Alec rolls his eyes and draws him back down again on top of him on the bed. "And that'll be the day you leave me." He pouts at him teasingly.

"Never." He breaths and it's too late, Magnus's eyes are sparkling, and Alec can't meet his eye as his neck heats up.

 Magnus lifts his chin and presses into a sweet kiss that gathers in momentum and heat, lips and tongue and teeth clinking gently

He lets Magnus lie him down and adjust their hips so they meet intermittently. Alec tries to ignore the growing need in his pants, suppress the heat and concentrate what was at hand.

Magnus gets Alec’s shirt off and Alec growls when he notices Magnus still had his flourished olive green dress shirt on, with a ruffle around the neck and everything.

He tries to be sexy and unbutton it with his mouth, but Magnus just laughs, “oh I’m sorry, no really!” He just snickers and kisses on the top of the head, “it’s the thought that counts.”

Alec could have gotten up, but Magnus is palming him through his jeans and peppering ‘forgive me for laughing’ kisses on his chests. He eases back into it. "Don't be mad dark-eyes."

Alec snorts, "should I call you cat-eyes?" He mutters as he squirms in his tight jeans.

"No," Magnus hums thoughtfully, "kitty-cat perhaps."

"No." Alec says firmly but he catches the humor in Magnus's eyes, he was messing with him.

"Now, let's see the rest of you." Magnus wrenches his pants a little ways off, and Alec hesitantly lets him explore the rest of his exposed body, dig his fingers into his muscles and kiss the dips and corners of his collarbone and solar plexus.

“I met a lot of beautiful people Alexander,” he whispers into his neck as he runs his hands down his back, “but you…” Alec doesn’t let him finish and quickly nips at his lower lip and engages him in another chafing kiss. He’s not sure if he’s ready to be called beautiful like this, half-naked and in the arms of someone he actually liked. The spell would surely break after that and he’d be left with a pumpkin and a bunch of mice.

"Don't say it." Alec murmurs, and Magnus grins somewhat sadly, a deep sigh.

"Fine, but," Magnus lifts his face with one hand so their eyes meet, “I missed you”

“It wasn't that long."

“You and your friends disappear for longer spells then you know. And hours is really too long to be apart anyway.” He pushes on him possessively, and Alec dry swallows.

"Don't be dramatic." But he tries to kiss him like he wanted to eat him alive. 

They are mouths and hands and bodies laid over each other again. Skin, sweaty and warm as they slide like soft sheets of paper pressed together.

Alec finds himself rutting against Magnus’s hip, and he tries to restrain himself but Magnus lifts his knee to angle right into his hardening length.

He groans and arches into it while bawling up the fabric of his bed in his fists.

“You’re beautiful.” He says it, and he’s palming Alec through his pants until he’s cumming like a 2-second John. He can't help it, not with those unblinking hazel eyes on him like lazers that are beholden to every part of him.

White lights burst behind his eyelids and he climaxes in what feels like one long wistful sigh, held steady in someone else's hands, he is left feeling like crumb cake and salted caramel. Falling apart.

He bites his lip and tries to keep his eyes shut for a moment longer after he eases down, Magnus nuzzles him under the chin. They stay there for a moment, in a debris of dirty clothes and a want to want and be wanted.

Alec pets Magnus’s hair gently, “did have business at the institute?” Alec finally wanders out loud.

“No.” he says simply and presses against his knuckles as he raises his right hand. "Just you."

Alec feels himself drifting off, he himself roll over into Magnus and lets his eyes close.

Alec very much needed to laundry after that, with his stiffening boxers (his last pair) and the fading light outside, but it felt like he was going home all at once, and that the strings that kept his head up and chest tight were loose and wrapped around someone else for once. So they stay like that for hours, folded into one another. Alec drifts off into sleep with a heart beat pressed against his own.

Magnus is gone when Alec wakes up again, leaving a daisy-scented note behind that just promises to see him again with a kiss pressed into it in purple.

Alec touches his lips to it and gather his pillow to his chest in the empty room, “you’re beautiful too.” He tries to say the words and somehow manages to not set the pillow on fire with his flushed face pressed into it.


	3. Blood on the Couch

He doesn’t remember the trip over, just the blurry figures of some other shadowhunters, harsh whispers and earnest questions thrown in his direction.

Maybe he answered, maybe he didn’t, all he knew is their was a foggy pain assaulting his sides and a fuzziness in his consciousness. 

“You’re going to be okay, you’ll be okay.” That was Jace.

“I know I will.” He replies airily after most likely a pause too long.

“Fuck, you’re out of it.”   
  
He recalls making it to Magnus’s carried by his friends and his own sea of dissociation.

He laughs when he stumbles into a familiar apartment and hits his shin on a antique coffee table.

“How much do you think that’s worth?” He mumbles, and then feels strong hands clutch at his sides.

“What happened, why is he…” Alec fades out, next thing he knows he is being laid on a couch and his head falls into a deep fog.

“Wait,” he says hoarsely to his own mind, “the scorpion demon…” He remembers and tries to get back up, the same hands guide him back down.

“Sssshh.”   
  
He struggles, but the waves of fatigue drags him down.

 

*************

 

Alec wakes up in the same murky head space he had went to sleep in, “ah.” He groans and feels up his sides. That was a bad idea. They sting like paper cuts covering entire slabs of his skin.

He looks down, his sides are covered in thick white bandages, which his body was bleeding through in a hurry.

He feels his temples and tries to blink back the dimness at the edge of his vision, a drowsiness still clinging to him.

 

“Alexander! Finally.” A voice boom and the ache in his chest recedes like a surprise ice bath. Magnus kneels down and cups his face, “we were worried about you.”   
  
Alec tries to sit up to talk to him properly, he flinches as he moves, “ow.”   
  
“Don’t move.” Magnus instructs, “you were chewed up and spit out pretty badly.”   
  
“We were attacked.” He furrows his brow, “are they still out there?”   
  
“They are still looking for the venom, yes.” Magnus confirms, “but you need to stay here and recover. You took a nasty hit.”   
  
“I,” his tongue feels heavy in his head, “I’m okay.”   
  
“Darling,” Magnus glows at him, “I’ve seen ‘okay,’ and you certainly are miles away and not even sending post-cards to ‘okay.’”

 

Alec chuckles lowly, “you’re magic…” He trails off, “I should be okay.”   
  
Magnus nods, “yes, my magic is working it’s way through you to counter poison. That still means you have to stay still though.”

 

Alec weakly shakes his head and manages to prop himself up a little farther, “Jace...Clary...shit Clary is going to walk them into a ditch or something and they'll get mugged on the side of the road.”   
  
Magnus laughs, “you need to have more faith in her.” He assures.

 

Alec situates himself to prepare to sit up fully. “Caution is my strong point.”   
  
Magnus gently grabs his biceps and leans him back down, “you have  _ many  _ strong points.” He emphasizes and squeezes his arm, “it’s what I like about you.” 

 

Alec grimaces, his sides burn but he fills the pull to run out into the grey streets and track the scorpion demon to the ends of the earth, Magnus must read that in his eyes. 

“I should go.”   
  
“You should stay,” He tuts at him, “and not just for my sake this time.”   
  
“Jace.” He rasps, "Izzy, they rely on me.”   
  
Magnus kisses him, sweet and long, and it tastes like raspberries, “you’re going to have to do something for yourself this time Alexander.” He says lowly.

 

Alec smiles into another kiss, “you think you can keep me here with some distractions.”   
  
“Oh I know I can.” He bares softly down on him, obviously careful of his wounds and cradles his head while supporting his neck.

 

He kisses him sweetly, tilting his head and hitting him with one light touch after the next. Something on his lips makes his mouth numb in a way that tingled and head light in the way that was intoxicating.

 

“I was scared.” Magnus says in a hush, his fingers intertwining in Alec’s, “I was scared for you, Alexander. There was quiet a lot...of blood.”   
  
Alec tries to kiss the frown off Magnus's mouth, and then the wrinkle between his eyes as he kisses his forehead.

“Haven’t you seen it all?” Alec comments wryly. 

Magnus shakes his head, “not you. Not like that.”   
  
They tap foreheads together, hands holding tight and something tight in his gut that unwound.

 

“I’m here.” 

 

“I know.” He murmurs, “and you better stay that way.”

  
He stays with him until he gives into unconsciousness again, the couch is bloody and his head feels like sand and mud for days afterwards. But Magnus is with him.


End file.
